The Truth Comes Out
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: Densi story. Set after ep 22 of season 3. The truth comes out about their feelings. What will happen? Will it affect their partnership? This is my first ever Fanfic so feel free to review and let me know what you think. I intend to do some more chapters if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her beautiful face and smiled to himself. She had never looked more gorgeous to him than on that day. A day that would for most people would be full of joy and happiness, but for Deeks and Kensi it was just a part of another one of their undercover missions…. Although secretly Deeks wished that it was real. Not that he would ever admit that.

He sighed as put down the fake wedding photo. It had been a week since their undercover op in a suburban neighbourhood had come to an end. He missed that life…He missed her.

It was getting harder and harder for him to deny his now obvious feelings for her. Ever since that kiss he realised that he could no longer lie to himself. He was in love. Head over heels, ridiculously, stupidly in love with one Kensi Marie Blye. Little did he know that his partner was struggling with these same feelings.

It was 10pm on a Saturday and Deeks was alone with a cold beer contemplating whether he should text her. He was nervous. It was a strange feeling for him. He was always so confident with women, but something about Kensi turned him weak. After knocking back the last of his beer Deeks plucked up the courage to text her. He got out his phone and typed a simple message that read "I miss you Sugar Bear" his hand shaking as he hit the send button.

Kensi was about to settle on her couch with a stash of candy bars when her phone vibrated on the bench. She got up to check it and it was from Deeks. It read "I miss you Sugar Bear". She just stood there looking at her phone, trying to decide whether he was being serious or it was just his way of teasing her. She knew how much he loved to tease. After a few minutes of over thinking the situation she typed a short message and hit send.

Deeks' heart thumped in his chest as his phone beeped loudly. His hands shook as he went to read it. It was from Kensi… She had actually replied, he thought she would ignore him thinking it was another one of his teasing jokes. As he read her message the beating of his heart became more rapid. She had replied "This couch is lonely without you here next to me". Was she just messing with him or did she really mean that. He decided there was only one way to know for sure. He grabbed his keys and made his way hastily out the door and to his car.

She waited anxiously for a reply her palms beginning to sweat. Why was she no nervous about this. He always flirted with her, it was just a part of their partnership. Something about this was different. It was more…real. The vibration of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts a smile spread across her face as she read "I can fix that for you if you want me to, just tell me what you need princess". Something inside of her went wild. It was a feeling like she had never known before. It was like a million butterflies fluttering crazily in her stomach all at once. It was a strange feeling. Strange, but somehow reassuring. Trying to steady her hand she typed "You Deeks, I need you" her heart raced as she hit the send button. Almost instantaneously she received a reply. It read "Done, open the door" And with that there was a quiet tapping on her door. She tried to calm herself as she reached for the door handle; it proved harder than she thought. She was so nervous.

A huge smile spread across his face as he heard the door in front of him unlock. As the door slowly swung open he stood silently looking into her beautiful brown eyes as she stared intently back into his. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in what he assumed where his pyjamas. After what seemed like an eternity of silence he slowly stepped closer to her. Close enough to feel the warmth of her body but not quite touching. His heart thumping so loudly in his chest he was sure she would hear it. With one hand her reached up and gently placed it on her cheek as he leaned closer. He could feel the warmth of her breath as he inched closer. He saw her smile widen a little and with that she gently pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and warm. Deeks felt as though he were in heaven.

He had waited so long for this moment and now that it had finally come he was relieved. All he could do was stand there and stare at the unbelievably beautiful woman standing before him. As she took his hand in hers and led him inside, he knew he had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled sweetly at him as he held her hand in his. The two of them stood there completely lost in eachothers gaze, hearts pounding wildly in their chests. Finally Deeks worked up the courage to speak. "Kens, you're so beautiful" he whispered. Her smile widened and her eyes glistened, almost as though tears were forming. She gently rest her head against his shoulder and he felt a tear drop fall down his arm. He took a step back and lifted her head so he could see those breath taking eyes.

"Kensi Marie Blye, are you crying?" He whispered as he sweetly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Deeks I… I've tried to ignore this for so long but…but I can't hide it anymore… and I.. I'm scared Deeks" She said in a soft half whisper half sob.

"Kens, you have nothing to be scared of, you…_we_ can't keep trying to hide from this" he said softly with a sweet smile on his ruggedly handsome face.

"I…I know" she whispered calmly

"Kensi you and I have been through so much together, and all that has just bought us closer… as partners, as friends, as something more" Deeks told her in a matter of fact kind of way. "I know that you are feeling it too Kens, I can see it in your eyes… Please tell me that it's not just me" He whispered to a slightly trembling Kensi.

"It's not just you Deeks, I feel it all.. I'm just scared that if I let down these walls that I might get hurt" Kensi told him tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh how you wound me partner" he joked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "Kens, I would never dream of hurting you…ever I promise you that" Deeks reassured her. " I want to give this a shot, give us a shot, because you make me crazy Kensi, not a day goes by that I don't think about you and about this 'thing' between us" he said shakily now nervous about revealing his deep feelings for her.

"You are an amazing and surprising man Marty Deeks" she said with a little bit of a laugh

He reached out and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly. The taste of her sweet lips made his heart melt in his chest. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt, but he too was afraid. Afraid that she didn't feel the same, afraid of moving too fast and scaring her away. He knew that deep in his heart all he wanted was her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he needed her to see that. He would have to take it slow, he knew she was afraid and didn't want to push her.

"Kensi….. I knew from the first time I saw you, that you were something special and I'm glad that I finally got to show you that" he said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. The warmth of her breath sending shivers down his spine. The smell of her hair made his knees weak. In one swift movement he picked her up in his arms, carried her to the couch and sat with her in his lap. There they continued to hold eachother in silence. No words were needed to express what either of them felt. The warmth of their bodies melting into one another as though that's where they belonged was more than enough for the both of them to know. To know that what they had been feeling, what they both felt at that very moment was all real.

A huge grin spread across Deeks' face as he realised she had fallen asleep in his arms. He brushed back and strand of hair from her face and admired her beauty. Slowly his eyes began to close, a smile still plastered on his face. It all just felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

A small slither of sunlight shone through a crack in the curtain as Deeks awoke, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He looked down to see Kensi snuggled into his chest gripping his shirt in her hand looking as gorgeous as ever. He just lay their without moving, he didn't want to wake her… she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He smiled to himself. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful and amazing woman.

As she began to stir, making cute noises that he could only describe as that of a baby dinosaur he ran his hands through her sweet smelling hair. She looked up at him with those breath taking brown eyes and smiled. "Morning Deeks" she whispered groggily.

"Morning Fern" he joked. "Sleep well?" He added.

"Better than I ever have" she said with a huge grin across her face.

"Would that happen to have anything to do with the handsome man you were cuddled up to all night?" Deeks joked.

"As a matter of fact… it has everything to do with that gorgeous rugged looking man"

Deeks smiled and pulled her close for a long and passionate kiss. He held her tightly in his arms, feeling the pounding of her heart against his chest.

"What would you like for breakfast princess?"

"OOoooh DONUTS!" she replied like an excited little child.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh at her. She was just so damn cute. Her not so secret junk food addiction was one of the many things he loved about Kensi. He loved every little thing about her. She had some strange power over him that just melted his heart. All he wanted to do was give his entire heart and soul to her. All in good time Marty, he thought to himself.

"Donuts it is then, who am I to deny my princess of her deliciously unhealthy treats". He laughed

He got up and headed to his bedroom and in a few minutes emerged in fresh clothes. He gave Kensi a peck on the cheek, grabbed his keys and headed for the do on a coffee and donut run. Before he made it to the door he felt something pull him back. Kensi had grabbed his arm and was standing behind him just inches away. Deeks heart started to pound in his chest. She reached up and planted a kiss on his scruffy cheek with her soft and warm lips. Deeks heart melted. Little did he know that what was to come next would send him into a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings.

As Kensi put her arms around his neck for a warm and loving embrace she whispered softly in his ear "I love you Marty Deeks"

There was silence as Deeks was trying to process the word that had just passed her wonderful, beautiful and soft lips. Did she really just say that? Did she just tell him that she loved him? He was stunned. He had wanted to hear those words for so long but never thought it would happen, at least not yet. Clearly his presence in her life had had more of an effect than the realised. He smiled to himself as he realised how he had managed to break down those walls around Kensi's once broken and lonely heart.

"I love you too Kens, more than I could ever say" he whispered sweetly.

They stood together holding one another tight, neither wanting to let go. She could feel his heart thumping in his chest as her held her close. She couldn't help but smile as she felt an unfamiliar but comforting feeling rushing through her body. She knew at that very moment what it meant. She felt safe, warm… loved. Something she felt had been missing from her life for so long. As they parted he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently and sweetly.

"Now go get _your girl_ some donuts" she said laughing as she smacked his butt. Not once taking her eyes off him as he headed out the door.

Kensi couldn't believe how happy she felt… and relieved that these feelings were finally out in the open. Well only between the two of them. Callen and Sam could never know. Kensi was like a sister to them and they were always so protective of her, she knew they might not understand. They would have to break it to them when the time was right.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't help but watch her luscious lips as she took a bite of a donut. God she is so sexy… even when she is stuffing her face he thought to himself. Suddenly she looked up, realising he was staring at her. She gave a cheeky little grin. It was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Something about Kensi was just so mesmerising.

"Kens, what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking puzzled.

"Well… we have to go back to work tomorrow, what are we gonna tell the guys?"

"I think we should just keep it between us for now… but you know Hetty will figure it out, she somehow knows _everything_"

"Yeah I think your right Kens, we can tell the guys when the time is right" he said grinning slightly as he watched her lick the remains of her donut from her lips.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you!" Deeks exclaimed with an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes.

"Hmmm?" Kensi looked at him innocently with a mouthful of donut

"You sitting there all sexily eating your donut while trying to seduce me, I know what you are doing Kensi Marie Blye!" he laughed half-jokingly.

She was totally oblivious to what she had been doing, and hadn't actually been trying to do anything but consume as many delicious donuts as she possibly could. But now that he had mentioned it, she took full advantage of the situation and continued to eat a donut while licking her lips and biting her lower lip slightly just to drive him crazy.

She had no idea just how much she was turning him on. It was driving him completely nuts and he couldn't take it anymore. In a single bound he lept from his chair and tackled Kensi on the couch, passionately kissing her as he did so. It was one sweet and delicious kiss, the taste of donut lingered on her lips. A ridiculously big grin spread across his face as he looked into her beautiful mis-matched brown eyes. She truly was the most alluring creature he had ever laid eyes on.

All he wanted to do was caress her beautifully smooth skin with his lips. He slipped his hands under her shirt and traced along her hips with his fingertips. He could feel her trembling ever so slightly as he touched her skin softly. Slowly he lifted her shirt off over her head and began to plant gentle loving kisses across her toned and sexy abdomen. She let out a soft moan with every kiss and that turned him on so much more. She could feel that his excitement was heightening from the growing bulge in his pants as he was pressed hard up against her. Their breathing got heavier as they both got more aroused.

As he perched himself on top of her she slid her soft warm hands up his shirt removing it completely revealing his gorgeous chiselled body. The sight of him shirtless took her breath away. She couldn't help but run her fingers across his masculine chest, the feel of her hands on his exposed skin made him bite his lower lip in anticipation. She was teasing him with every touch and he was loving it, but god was he getting so turned on just having her caress his body.

She had her sexy slender legs wrapped around his waist as he placed kisses on her neck and collar bone. In one swift movement he stood up taking her with him. Slowly he made his way to her bedroom gently laying her down to kiss and caress her body some more. As he passionately kissed her all over she reached down to unzip his jeans and slid them down using those sexy slender legs he loved so much. Standing there in nothing but his boxers she admired his athletic body, looking him up in down with hunger in her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach as he reached for her pants. He slowly slid them down her legs, running his fingertips along her thighs watching her reactions as he did so. She lay there in nothing but her panties, she was so captivating.

Climbing on top of her, he began to tease her. Planting kisses all over her body, as he kissed her inner thigh a shiver was sent up her spine. She tingled with excitement. As he nibbled at her neck and ears she leaned up to him and whispered desperately "I want you now Marty, I _need _you now"…

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it almost hurt. He couldn't believe the words that had just passed the beautiful lips of Kensi. She wanted him. She _needed _him. He couldn't hold back his desire any longer, he had to have her now and he could feel just how much she wanted him too.

She desperately removed his boxers revealing just how excited he was. As he planted kisses all over her legs he gently took off her panties and then kissed his way back up her body giving her goosebumps.

With a deep passionate kiss he eased himself inside of her, smiling as she let out a soft moan of utter pleasure. He looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes as they moved together in a slow sensual rhythm. Their breathing got heavier as their rhythm hastened. Kensi couldn't help moaning softly from the intense pleasure he was giving her, hearing her enjoyment just turned him on so much more than he thought possible. He nibbled at her neck as she moaned sweetly in his ear. He could feel himself reaching his peak and tried hard to hold out just a little longer. He wanted to make her feel the most amazing pleasure possible.

He could feel she was reaching climax as her body started to shake beneath him. His trusts became quicker, her shaking more violent. She let out a small scream of pleasure as he took her over the edge, and he followed close behind.

They lay together, panting and sweaty. Neither of them wanting to let the other go.

"Wow" was all Deeks could manage to say

"That was…amazing" she whispered.

Once the two of them caught their breath, Deeks stood up, lifting her with him and walked to the shower. He sat her on the counter as he turned on the shower. She ran her eyes over his gorgeous naked body, the light showing definition in his muscular physique.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her sweet lips, savouring her taste. He smiled as rested his forehead on hers. A smile spread across her face, she had never felt so close to any man like she did at that moment with Deeks. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leant in for another passionate kiss.

The water was now warm enough, and he lifted her down from the counter, running his hands over her hips. They stood together only inches apart letting the warm water trickle down their bodies. Deeks pulled her close and held her in his arms. She let out a quiet sigh as she rested her head against his chest. She could feel the thumping of his heart as her body was pressed up against his.

Although they both could've gone for round two, they decided to settle in for a day of movies and junk food. Deeks raided her cupboards as Kensi picked out some DVDs. To his surprise there were a few chick flicks thrown into the mix. As she pops the first one in the player Deeks gathers a blanket and snuggles up on the couch waiting for her to join him.

As she lay in his arms, he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down her arms, feeling her shiver slightly.

"Deeks?" she whispers.

"Yeah Kens"

"What are you thinking right now?" she asks, biting her lip in anticipation.

He pauses for a moment. "I'm thinking that this weekend has been the most amazing couple of days in my whole life" he whispers softly with a smile.

Her heart skips a beat as she realises how much he loves her.

"I love you Deeks"

"And I love you Princess" he replies and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight and loving embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He tried to move his arm but couldn't, when he looked down he realised why. He and Kensi must have fallen asleep watching DVDs and she was snuggled up to him making her cute little pig noises. A small grin appeared on his face as he just lay there watching her sleep, running his fingers up and down her back.

As she started to wriggle round he knew she was starting to wake up. He looked at his watch, it was only 5am. In a couple of hours they would have to get up for work. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he gently ran his hands through her gorgeous dark brown hair.

"Morning Marty" she whispered.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how are we this morning?" he asked

"Hungry" she replied quickly.

He let out a little laugh "That's _my girl_"

He propped her up and climbed out from beneath her, both of them feeling the cold as their bodies parted, a shiver made its way through Kensi her body feeling lonely without the warmth of his. As he made his way to the kitchen he called out "What do you want for breakfast princess?"

"Cereal and toast?" she questioned, as though he even had a say. He would always give her whatever she wanted. He was powerless when it came to Kensi. All she had to do was look at him with those eyes and he was hooked.

She lay on the couch and followed him with her eyes as he made his way around the kitchen, fixing the two of them breakfast. A smile spread across her face as he started to sing to himself, or was he singing to _her?_ Either way it was very cute.

As he lay their breakfast on the coffee table he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. She gave a sweet smile as the touch of his lips made her skin tingle.

They sat and ate breakfast together as the discussed how they were going to keep their relationship from the rest of the team. In the end they decided just to wing it. Keep up their usual witty banter and they others wouldn't suspect a thing.

Kensi stuffed the last of her toast in her mouth, she stood up giving Deeks a smile, "race you to the shower she giggled and headed for the door throwing off her shirt. "Oh it's on!" Deeks yelled as he took off after her removing his clothing as he went.

As he caught up to her she was turning the shower on. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck softly and sweetly. She moaned quietly at the feel of his lips on her skin. She took his hand and led him into the shower with her, as she turned to face him he pressed his lips against hers for a sweet intoxicating kiss. That began another round of passionate love.

He sat on her bed, watching with a look of admiration as she got ready for work. Her hair in a ponytail, beautiful as always. In true Kensi style only a small amount of make-up, even though Deeks thought she looked gorgeous without it.

When she was done getting ready they took his car round to his place so he could change his clothes. After all he had spent most of the weekend at Kensi's place so a fresh set of clothes was welcomed by the both of them. She waited in the living room as he got himself ready. She couldn't help but be somewhat impressed by how tidy his apartment was.

The drive to work was much like any other day, although Deeks and Kensi's worlds had changed significantly. Kensi was a little nervous when Deeks took her hand in his and held it tight, worried that someone might see.

"Relax Kens, when we get to work I promise I will try keep my hands to myself, but for now I don't wanna let you go" He told her with one of those amazing yet goofy smiles.

Something about the look in his eyes was just so reassuring. She wished she had gotten to know this side of him sooner. He was all she ever wanted in a man and it took her two years to realise it.

As they pulled up, he reluctantly let go of her hand, both of them feeling a sudden sense of emptiness. He gave her a smile as they wandered into the bull pen as though nothing in the world had changed…

* * *

_**Please Review! Have some ideas to continue this story with but not sure if I will. Haven't had many reviews so not sure if anyone is keen to read more. Let me know**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Good weekend Kens?" Callen questioned noticing the grin plastered on her face since she arrived.

"Hmm… Oh yeah it was ok" she replied trying to be as casual as she could.

"She's got that look on her face again Sam" Callen laughed.

"That look she gets when she's been on a date" Sam questioned as he studied the look on Kensi's face.

"Yeah that one… Come on Kens, spill"

Deeks looked on anxiously waiting to see what she would say to defend herself. Before she could answer a loud whistle came from above followed by Eric yelling "Guys, we got a new case"

In a split second Kensi lept out of her chair and ran up the stairs, trying to avoid the overly protective big brother conversation that she could see coming. How they always seemed to know when she had a man in her life, even if it was just one of her infamous first dates she could never quite figure it out.

As the others slowly made their way into Ops, Nell and Eric began briefing them on their new case. There had been a break in at Camp Pendleton and a lot of military issue weapons had been taken. It was high priority to find the thieves and recover the weapons before they were potentially sold to terrorists. Their intel had led them to an arms dealer by the name of Mikhail Novikov. Word is he hired a bunch of thugs to steal the weapons killed them when the job was done and intended on selling the weapons off.

When the briefing was over they put together a plan. They would have to go undercover as weapons buyers to attempt to bust the arms dealer. Callen would go in as the buyer, and naturally Kensi would be his arm candy. It was risky, and they all knew it. They knew he was going to be in a club down town in the next 2 hours but would only have a short window to attract his attention.

Deeks stood outside as Kensi changed into a very seductive outfit Hetty had picked out for her. He was giving her the low down on the arms dealer and the 'be careful' speech. She felt almost offended, like he thought she couldn't look after herself. She was practically a ninja assassin she could kick major ass when she had to. But she knew that Deeks was just trying to look out for her, after all they were together now and he's always had the over protective streak. Secretly she kind of loved it when he always wanted to keep her safe.

When she finally emerged, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so amazing it just took his breath away. The slim fitting black dress was low cut and ended just half way up her thighs. "Kens, you look beautiful" he whispered as he reached out to pull her towards him. As she moved closer toward him and melted into his embrace, the sound of footsteps interrupted their moment of affection.

They stepped out towards the bull pen and were met by Callen and Sam. "You feeling strong tonight Kens?" Sam questioned a little grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" She replied a little confused by his comment

"Looking like that you better be ready to fight off every man in that club" He laughed

She giggled a little. Something she didn't do very often. "Thanks… I guess"

Callen looked over at Deeks, whose eyes had barely moved from Kensi looking stunning in her tight dress. "No smart ass comments tonight Deeks" he laughed, almost confused about why Deeks wasn't drooling all over her and making his usual remarks.

"What… uhh nope… no I'm good" he spluttered realising that he had been lost in his thoughts about Kensi and how lucky he was to have her as _his girl._ But he wasn't about to come out and tell Callen why he was so distracted.

"Right if we are all done here we have a date with an arms dealer" Callen said picking up his keys and heading for the door, the others close behind. Callen and Kensi drove together so it wouldn't look suspicious them turning up with the others.

Deeks and Sam made their way into the club, separately, and found themselves vantage points so they could keep an eye on their partners. Soon after Kensi and Callen entered. Kensi looking stunning as always, and Callen very handsome in his suit picked by Hetty of course.

From the moment Novikov laid eyes on Kensi he couldn't stop staring, he was hooked. Deeks was not impressed. That was _his girl_ that dirtbag was staring at. Callen ordered their drinks while Kensi looked over to Novikov catching his eye. She knew all she had to do was give him one of those slightly suggestive looks and he wouldn't be able to resist her. And with that, they took their drinks and found a booth near Mikhail and his posse.

Callen started a conversation with Kensi about needing 'tools' for a job, loud enough that Novikov could hear hoping to catch his attention. But the plan failed. All he did was stare at Kensi, they would have to change up their game plan. "Right Kens, you're up, we gotta go with plan B" Callen whispered in her ear. "Got it" she replied and with that she gave Callen a slap across the face.

"You're a pig!" She yelled. "Get away from me!"

"Bitch!" Callen growled back at her as he stepped closer to her looking threatening.

And with that they had him. He took the bait. Mikhail came rushing to Kensi's aid playing the knight in shining armour. "I think you should leave the lady alone" He suggested revealing the military issue pistol tucked into his belt.

"Okay… okay… No problem" Callen said apologetically as he backed away and left Kensi with the arms dealer to do what she does best…

* * *

**_The next few chapters will reveal just how close Deeks and Kensi are.. will the rest of the team find out?_**

**_Please review let me know what you think!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come… Sit with us, I will make you forget all about him" Novikov said with a thick Russian accent.

"Thank you" Kensi replied flashing her best smile.

"So miss…?" He questioned

"Lexi… Lexi Taylor" she smiled.

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman" he whispered trying somewhat to seduce her while he gave her hand a gentle kiss.

Deeks was looking on from the other side of the club, trying not to be too obvious, but at this point he felt a little angry and jealous that this creep was pawing at her like that.

After almost an hour of mindless chatter and painful seduction he suggested she leave with him. She gladly obliged, knowing that they would be able to catch the bastard if she found out where he lived. He got up and led her out the back door of the club where one of his guys had a car waiting.

"Deeks, go out the front and make your way to the back, keep an eye on Kens" Sam said to him through his ear piece.

"Got it"

"G, you and I will take the back, lets go"

As they each made their way to their positions they heard Novikov through Kensi's ear piece. "Did you think you could fool me, I know you're a cop" and with that there was a loud thump and soon after the screeching of tyres.

"Deeks, tell me you have eyes on Kensi" Sam yelled through the ear piece as he and Callen sprinted toward the door.

As Deeks raced around the corner he saw a car speed off. "Shit! Guys they took her" he yelled as he struck the wall with his fist in anger. How could he be so stupid. He should've kept a better eye on her, should've protected her. Damn it. He leaned against the alley wall as Sam and Callen came rushing out of the back door of the club.

"You get the plate?" Callen asked hopefully. They needed something to go on. They had to get her back and fast. If Novikov could kill his partners in crime, he would have no problems killing a cop.

"Only a partial" Deeks replied. "I think it started with 5BKL that's all I got, sorry guys"

The guys could hear the frustration and worry in Deeks voice, truth is they were feeling the same too. All any of them wanted to do was find Kensi as soon as possible.

"It's ok Deeks, we'll find her" Sam reassured him.

Although he knew Sam was right, he couldn't help but worry about her. They had only just come out and admitted their feelings for each other. The thought of losing her was just unbearable. He had to focus, think positive for everybody's sake. He had to be on his A game.

Callen drove the guys back to Ops as quick as possible, and with the way he drove he probably broke nearly every road law on the way.

"Eric tell me you got that car on a traffic came somewhere" Callen said anxiously.

"Umm well I had it… then I kinda lost it"

"What do you mean you lost it!" Deeks yelled in frustration.

"Deeks, chill, Eric will find it ok" Sam said giving Eric a nod as if to say you better find that car and find it fast.

Novikov must have destroyed Kensi's phone and ear piece because they couldn't reach her on either. They had no ears or eyes and no idea what he could be doing to her. Eric and Nell continued to try and find the car using kaleidoscope, while the guys tried to gather as much intel on Mikhail Novikov as possible.

Meanwhile, Kensi was tied to a chair being interrogated by Novikov and his goons. She was tough as nails, no way she was giving in to that bastard.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you again… last chance cop, call your friends and tell them it's your life for our freedom" Novikov sneered.

"Go to hell"

"Let me put it this way… do it now, or you die!" he yelled and with one quick movement he pistol whipped her across the face. She cried out in pain, but tried quickly to gather herself she couldn't let him get the better of her. She looked up at him as blood seeped out of the laceration on her cheekbone and spat at his feet.

"Once again… Go ..to..hell" she hissed back at him.

"Ok then so be it, you have made your choice, you will die and by the time your friends find you it will be too late" Mikhail said calmly as he raised his pistol up and pressed it hard against her temple. "I hope you have got someone you want to say goodbye to… because you won't get the chance" he laughed sadistically as he cocked his gun…

* * *

_**What will happen to Kensi? Will Deeks, Sam and Callen find her in time... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**P.S Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey guys, I got something!" Eric yelled from the upstairs platform. Immediately all three guys lept out of their chairs and ran upstairs to Ops.

"What is it Eric?" Callen asked as they all bowled into the room.

"We found the car, well kaleidoscope did" Eric replied.

"Where!" Deeks yelled, a hint of what sounded like excitement and hope in his voice.

"It's parked outside an old abandoned building on the edge of town, sending GPS co-ordinates to your phones now".

"We gotta move now, vests on, take no prisoners if they open fire" Sam told the guys as they all raced down the stairs.

"My vest is in Kensi's car, I'll drive that and follow you guys there" Deeks yelled to Sam and Callen as he headed for her car.

With a screech of tires they pulled up outside an abandoned industrial building. They spotted two cars outside and expected to find a full house armed with military grade weapons.

"Deeks, you go around the back, Callen and I will take the front" Sam said taking charge of the rescue mission they were about to conduct knowing full well it could turn into a suicide mission.

"Got it" Deeks replied as he headed around the back to find an entry point. "I'm in position" he whispered through the ear piece.

"Okay, ready on my 'go'… three… two… one… GO!" Sam yelled as he kicked in the door.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" Callen screamed as he entered the building, Sam close behind. Two men appeared both wielding M16 military issue assault rifles and ready to shoot. Without a second thought Callen pulled his trigger and shot one of the men right through the heart. Sam took out the other guy shooting him in the leg. As they proceeded to the next room the wounded man reached for his gun and aimed it at Sam, but before he could pull the trigger Callen popped him one in the shoulder.

On Sam's 'go' Deeks kicked in the door of the rear exit yelling "LAPD!" As he entered the room he saw Kensi slumped in a chair, wrists and ankles bound and blood seeping from a wound in her face. Novikov was standing over her, a pistol pointed at her head.

"Drop your weapon detective, or your pretty little cop friend dies" Novikov spat.

"Okay, you got it, I'm putting my gun down , just don't hurt her" Deeks pleaded.

Sam and Callen could hear Deeks through their ear pieces. They knew he was with Novikov, but had no idea where in the building they were.

"Eric, we need a layout of this building and fast, Deeks went through the back and we went through the front, how do we get to him?" Sam asked.

"Okay uummm one second… got it! From the front entrance you need to take a right, then a left to the next room, from there go straight through, another left and that should take you to the back entrance" Eric explained, crossing his fingers hoping that they would get to Kensi in time.

Novikov smirked at Deeks, the smug bastard thought he could get away with it. "Mirko, tie him up too" he commanded one of his henchmen. As his man began to tie Deeks wrists, Novikov began to pace the room, going on about how much fun he was going to have killing to cops.

Before he could finish his rant, Sam kicked down the door and he and Callen came rushing in. Two henchmen, who until now had been sitting at a table playing cards rushed to protect Novikov, both brandishing assault rifles. They drew their weapons, as did Sam and Callen, both agents took a shot at each of the Russian men. Deeks took the opportunity to free himself, kicking Mirko in the knee cap watching him buckle to the ground in agony.

As the other two men both fell to the ground wounded, Novikov raised his pistol, before anyone could react he squeezed the trigger and shot Kensi.

"No!" Deeks yelled as he rushed across the room to her aid. Callen and Sam both raised their guns and emptied their magazines into Novikov's chest.

Deeks frantically untied Kensi and gently lay her down on the floor, applying pressure to the bullet wound below her left shoulder. "Stay with me Kens, you're gonna be okay, I promise" he whispered to her.

"Eric! We need and ambulance now!" Callen yelled.

Kensi fought hard to keep hers eyes open, but darkness was creeping upon her. "Deeks" she choked. "I thought I was never going to see you again" she sobbed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Her words tore his heart. "Don't worry Princess, I'm right her okay, I'm not going anywhere" Deeks whispered as he gently kissed her hand a soft, sweet loving kiss.

Callen and Sam looked on, both worried and confused. Was there more going on between Kensi and Deeks than they knew about.

"Stay with me Kens, keep fighting you're gonna be okay, I'm here, I won't leave you don't you dare leave me okay" Deeks pleaded fighting back tears as the life seemed to fade from Kensi's beautiful poly chrome eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair as he prayed for the ambulance to hurry up. "Come on Kensi, stay with me please" Deeks cried out. But Kensi was feeling weak. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Deeks" she whispered, and with that she succumbed to the darkness and everything went quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

As Deeks stirred he could hear a faint and foreign beeping sound. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he remembered where he was. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to Kensi's hospital bed. He had held onto her hand the whole night.

He looked over at her beautiful face with sorrow in his cerulean eyes. How could he have let this happen to her, she was his girl, he was supposed to protect her, keep her safe no matter the cost. He felt so guilty. He had come so close to losing her and it broke his heart. He couldn't imagine his life without her now that they were finally together.

He stood up and brushed her hair from her face. "You're so beautiful Kensi, I love you so much and I will be right here when you are ready to wake up" he whispered sweetly to her. "I will never let anyone hurt you again, I will do my best to protect you baby, I promise you that". At this point he was fighting back tears. He wanted her to wake up so badly, so he could look into her gorgeous eyes and tell her that everything was ok, tell her that he would never leave her.

He leaned on the edge of her bed, stroking her cheek lovingly with his thumb as he held her face in his hand. He studied her beautiful face for any sign that she could her him. Nothing. Damn it! He held her hand tightly in his and rest his head on her forearm. He couldn't stop the tear that escaped his eye falling onto the soft skin of her arm. He could hear the beat of her heart. It soothed him. It warmed his heart just to know that she was still with him, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Suddenly one of the machines started beeping wildly, and Kensi was gasping for air, choking on the breathing tubes inserted down her throat. Deeks heart started thumping in his chest, almost as though it was going to explode. "Nurse!" he yelled.

A young nurse came running into the room and started pressing buttons on the machine to stop the beeping. "What's going on, is she ok" Deeks asked looking very worried.

"She is fine Mr Deeks, she's waking up and trying to breathe on her own, it's a great sign" the nurse replied with a reassuring smile as she removed the tubes from Kensi's throat. She checked Kensi's monitors and made sure she was breathing ok by herself.. "I'll leave you to it, just call if you need anything" she told Deeks.

Deeks continued to hold her hand tight, whispering to her. Kensi's eye lids fluttered as she started to wake up. "Kens, I'm here it's okay, just breathe for me princess" he whispered sweetly and he squeezed her hand tightly.

Her eyes were now open, squinting in the light. She was still gasping trying to regulate her breathing. She looked to her side to see Deeks smiling down at her and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her own face. "Deeks" she whispered.

"It's okay Kens, don't try to talk just relax" he said to her as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm so glad you're okay Princess, you had me worried there for a minute".

"Deeks… I love you" she whispered softly, so quiet the he barely heard her. A huge grin spread across his face. "I love you too Kensi, so much"

She reached her arm up to feel her shoulder, it was all bandaged up and hurt like hell. "I guess on the bright side I'm gonna have one kick ass scar" she laughed a little. Deeks smiled at her humour and optimism. She was one tough lady, and she was all his. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

"Callen and Sam?" she questioned.

"They're fine Kens, don't worry, do you want me to text them and tell them you're awake? I know they are dying to see you, they have visited everyday" he told her.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked a little worried.

"Four days" he said softly as he looked into her eyes. "You lost a lot of blood, I almost… We almost lost you" Deeks said holding back tears.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Kensi asked, realising that he was looking a little scruffier than usual.

"Yeah, there was no way I was going to leave you alone, I promised you remember" he grinned at her.

"You're so amazing Deeks, I'm so lucky to have a partner like you, and I mean partner in both senses of the word" she smiled back at him. She pat the space on the bed beside her and he climbed up to join her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek softly. She reached down and tangled her fingers between his and let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes.

They lay together in silence, eventually falling asleep in one another's arms. Their bodies melting together as though they were one. Both of them wearing a small smile on their faces.

A short while later there was a shuffling at the curtain and Sam and Callen entered the room. The two of them looking a little shocked to find the two agents cuddled up together. They turned to eachother and smiled. "I told you" Callen laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you were right" Sam replied reluctantly.

"Do you think it's serious?" Callen questioned.

"I dunno G, I guess we will find out, but I think they look happy don't you?"

"Yeah they do, I guess we can wait a little while before we bust out the over protective big brother speech on him huh" Callen laughed.

"Yeah, we should go G, they will tell us about it when they're ready". The two agents turned and left the room, smiling to themselves. Secretly they were both happy for the two young agents, they knew that Deeks would look after Kensi. They also knew that he bought out the best in her. Regardless, they would give Deeks 'the talk' when the time was right.

* * *

**_Please review guys, it is much appreciated!_**


	11. Chapter 11

When Deeks woke the next morning, he found Kensi cuddled into him, her fingers tangled in with his. He smiled to himself a little, for once he felt like she needed him just the tiniest bit, although Kensi being Kensi she would never admit that. He lay with her watching her sleep, laughing to himself when she made her cute little pig noises.

Her sleepy noises started to grow louder than usual, and her facial expression changed to something more worrying. She began to thrash around in the bed, her noises more like a cry for help now. Deeks tried to keep her still while trying to wake her. "Kensi, wake up Princess, you're having a nightmare, wake up" he whispered in her ear.

With that Kensi sat bolt upright, panting as though she had just ran a marathon. "Kens, are you ok?" Deeks asked looking extremely worried. "Deeks" she cried in reply and threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "It's okay, I'm right here Kens, you're ok, I got you". Seeing Kensi so hurt and vulnerable broke Deeks heart and he tried hard to fight back his own tears. He had to stay strong for her. They sat together for a few minutes, Deeks held her tight in his arms, whispering to her, reassuring her that she was ok and he would keep her safe.

When Kensi had regained her composure she told Deeks about her nightmare. "I was … I was back there Deeks, I thought I was going to die and never even get to tell you goodbye" she spoke softly with a hint of something he hadn't heard in her voice. Was it fear? Surely not, Bad Ass Blye doesn't get scared. Or maybe she never felt safe enough to show that fear to anyone until now. Deeks found a whole new appreciation for his partner. She was beginning to let him in and see sides to her that no one ever has.

"Kens, you're safe now, and that bastard is dead, he can never hurt you again" he whispered sweetly giving her one of those heart melting smiles he was so good at. "Now that I have you Kensi Marie Blye, I am never letting you go, and I'm certainly not gonna let anyone take you from me".

As his sweet words reached her ears a feeling of pure content flooded her entire body. Deeks had a way of making her feel so special, something that no other man, besides her father, had ever been able to achieve. Not even Jack.

"When do I get to go home?"

"The doctor said you should be okay to leave in a couple more days, but you will have to take it easy, as hard as that is for you" he laughed a little.

A smile crept upon her face. She was glad that she could get out of the hospital soon. She hated it in there. She longed for her own bed, and to share it with the man she loved. To feel the warmth of his body close to hers, his muscular arms wrapped around her in a loving and protective embrace.

"Will you be okay on your own for a little while Kens?" he asked a little hesitant. "I really need to have a shower and a shave, and I'm pretty sure a fresh set of clothes won't go astray" Deeks laughed, a little embarrassed at the state he was in. He had never left the hospital since he and Kensi arrived in the ambulance. Leaving her side only to use the bathroom and freshen up.

"Of course Deeks, I will be fine, don't worry, go home and get yourself cleaned up" she smiled.

"I'll be as fast as I can Kens, and I might even sneak you in a chocolate bar"

A huge grin spread across her face at the thought of some chocolate. It seemed like forever since she had a delicious and unhealthy treat. She missed her donuts.

"Hey Deeks" she said as he was about to leave. "Can you text Callen and Sam and let them know I'm up to having visitors now… if they're not too busy"

"Sure thing, and I'm sure they would never be too busy to see you" he smiled as he turned to leave. "I love you Kens, be back soon"

"I love you too Marty" she replied as he disappeared through the curtain.

Kensi took the opportunity to call in the nurse and ask her to help her with her bandages so she could shower too. The warm water was so welcoming and she felt as though she could stay in there forever getting lost in her thoughts. Then she remembered that the guys might be coming to visit so she decided she better hurry it up.

No sooner had she crawled back into her horribly uncomfortable hospital bed a couple of familiar faces appeared at the curtain.

"Callen… Sam!" she exclaimed, happy to see the men she regarded as her big brothers.

"Hey Kens, how are you doing?" Callen asked as he gave her a big hug, which was then followed by a hug from Sam as well.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday that's for sure" she laughed.

"That's great to hear" Sam said with a big smile.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Deeks were cuddled up together last night would it?" Callen questioned, laughing a little.

"You... You were here last night?" she asked, a little worried that the guys now knew about the two of them. Worried about what they might think, what they might say.

"Yeah, we came by to see you, and found the two of you cuddling… it was kinda… cute" Sam chuckled.

Kensi sat there for a moment, processing it all in her head. How was she going to explain this to the guys without them going all over protective big brother on her. And on Deeks! Oh god.

Seeing the worried look on Kensi's face Callen said "Don't worry Kens, we are cool with it, actually we were surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"You two look happy together, and that's all that matters to us" Sam added in.

Feeling a little calmer about the whole situation Kensi relaxed back into the bed. "Thanks guys, that means a lot… Does Deeks know that you know?"

"Not yet" Callen laughed. "But we will be having a talk"

Kensi sighed. "Please be nice to him guys… no threating to break any limbs ok!"

"You got it Kensi" Sam said. "You and I both know we would do much more than break his limbs if he ever hurt you" he laughed.

Kensi slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh dear god" she said softly…

* * *

_**Please review guys! Your thoughts are much appreciated! There will be at least a few more chapters to come yet. And possibly a sequel to this story depending on my creativity levels.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Soon after Callen and Sam left, Deeks arrived back closely followed by Hetty. "How are you feeling Miss Blye?" she questioned with a smile as she noticed Kensi take Deeks hand in hers as he approached her bedside. Either she didn't realise she was doing it, or she just didn't care about trying to hide her feelings anymore, whatever the reason Hetty was quietly pleased.

"I'm feeling much better today, thanks Hetty" Kensi smiled back at her.

"I see you and Mr Deeks have finally stopped beating around the bush" Hetty grinned.

Kensi and Deeks weren't sure what to say, how to explain to her what had happened between the two of them. But what came next shocked the both of them.

"Well it's about bloody time, I'm happy for you both"

Huge smiles spread across Kensi and Deeks faces, accompanied by a feeling of relief. "Hetty we were planning on telling you, it.. it just happened right before the case and..". Deeks was cut off before he could finish trying to explain.

"Mr Deeks, there is no need to explain, in fact I have been expecting this for quite some time now, I'm surprised you two held it in as long as you did" Hetty laughed with a reassuring smile.

"It means a lot to us that we have your blessing, and we promise we won't let it interfere with our partnership at all" Kensi told the lady she regarded as family, as she gave Deeks hand a squeeze.

"I trust that the two of you can keep things professional" Hetty replied. "Oh and I don't want to see either of you back at work till at least next Monday, and Miss Blye, it will be light duties for you my dear".

Kensi agreed, knowing full well that she would never win that argument with the fierce yet very caring Henrietta Lange. She knew Hetty had her best interests at heart, and although she wasn't one to take it easy when people told her to she was willing to let it slide this time. She had just been shot after all.

As she turned to leave she added "You take care of her Mr Deeks" "Oh, and Miss Blye… do Mr Callen and Mr Hanna know about this?" she asked waving her hand in their direction.

Kensi cringed and hesitated for a moment. She hadn't had time to tell Deeks that the guys had come by last night and what they had seen. "Uhh… yeah they do, apparently they visited last night, Deeks and I were asleep, so I had a little explaining to do when they dropped in earlier" Kensi laughed.

"What!" Deeks said almost yelling in a slight panic.

"And that's my cue to leave, goodbye Miss Blye, Mr Deeks" Hetty said as she disappeared through the curtain.

"Bye Hetty" they both replied.

"That's it… My life is over" Deeks sighed as he put his scruffy face in his hands.

"You're such a baby! Callen and Sam are cool with it" Kensi laughed at her partner.

"Are you sure? Did they actually say that to you? Coz I get the feeling that those guys would like to physically harm or at least threaten any guy you date" Deeks rambled on.

"Why would they do that?" Kensi asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Kens, they're practically your big brothers… and coz that's what I would want to do too" he grinned.

She sat there looking into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes for a moment, a little impressed that he would do that just because he wanted to protect her. She couldn't help thinking that it was also because he would be a little jealous if she dated any other guy.

Deeks hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should say anything more. Afraid that if he revealed just how much he cared for her it might scare her away. He had only just managed to break down the walls that so heavily surrounded her cautious heart. The last thing he wanted to do was make her retreat and hide herself away behind those walls again.

"Marty?" she whispered as she gave his hand a squeeze snapping him out of his deep train of thought, worried by the conflicted look on his face.

"Kens, if I'm being one hundred percent honest with you here, it killed me to know that you were dating anyone. No guy on this earth is deserving enough of you. And really, I didn't want you to be with any of those guys, coz I wanted you to be with _me_. Just like Callen and Sam, I would've kicked any guys ass if they hurt you… because Kensi you deserve to be treated like a princess and I would never dream of hurting you" Deeks smiled almost shyly, slightly embarrassed about admitting all of this to her.

Kensi was slightly shocked at his admission, but she also felt very happy inside. Like these words were what she had been waiting to hear from someone for so long now. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she searched her mind for the words to express her feelings for him.

"Marty… I…you…" she sighed, not able to find the words she needed to say.

"It's ok Kens, just relax, it's only me just say what you feel. You don't have to be afraid, you never have to be afraid with me, I love you… I think I have all along" Deeks whispered to her.

"I love you too Deeks, you're all I ever wanted… and _needed_ in a man. You make me feel so safe. I haven't felt that since… since before my Dad died. I never want to be without you, I know I don't say it or show it enough but I care for you so much Deeks. So much that my heart hurts when we are apart" Kensi blurted out, a little shocked at herself for pouring out all her feelings to him like that. It was not like Kensi at all. She was always so closed off and good at hiding her emotions.

"Kens, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, I know how hard it is for you to open up like you just did, so I want you to know that it makes me love you so much more to know that you are willing to let me in" Deeks smiled as he climbed up onto the bed with her pulling her into a warm and loving embrace. The sweet smell of her skin was so intoxicating. He wished they could stay that way forever…


	13. Chapter 13

As the two of them lay together in silence enjoying the warmth of one another's bodies in a tight embrace, there was a shuffling outside the curtain and an unfamiliar face appeared. Well it was unfamiliar to Kensi, but Deeks knew who this man was. He was the doctor who saved Kensi's life, the doctor who bought her back to him.

All though he didn't want to leave Kensi's arms, Deeks felt the need to shake the doctor's hand. "Dr Miller, thank you so much for… well saving Kensi's life I guess" he said a little embarrassed that he couldn't come up with something better to say.

"Well it's my job… but thank you. How are you feeling today Miss Blye? How's the pain?" Dr Miller asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm feeling a lot better today, thanks to you, still a little sore" Kensi smiled. "When can I go home?" she quickly added in. She'd had enough of being in hospital. Kensi definitely wasn't the kind of girl who could just sit around. Unless there were lots of donuts and several episodes of top model involved.

"First things first, I'm gonna need to take a look at that bullet wound and assess how well you're healing up and then we will discuss when you get to break out of here." Dr Miller told her. "Considering the amount of blood you lost don't count on getting out of here to soon" he told her regretfully.

Hearing the doctors words Kensi's heart sunk. She so badly wanted to get out of there.

As the doctor checked over her bullet wound, Deeks couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment in her eyes. It broke his heart, he knew how much Kensi loved her job, and how she must have hated being stuck in a hospital bed for five days now. He gripped her hand tightly giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well Miss Blye, your wound seems to be healing up great, there is no sign of infection. Just to be on the safe side I would like to keep you in for at least another five days" Dr Miller said, preparing himself for her reaction.

"Five days? Really? I've been in here five days already and I'm going crazy in here. I can't take another five days!" Kensi cried out.

"I know it sounds like a long time, I'll tell you what… How about I come back in two days and we will assess how you're doing and if… IF I am satisfied with your recovery, I might discharge you early. BUT you will have to take it easy, Mr Deeks, you will have to make sure of that" Dr Miller told them both, sounding a lot like Hetty.

"Count on it Doc" Deeks replied with a smile.

"Alright then, I will see you two on Monday morning" the Dr said as he slipped through the curtain.

Kensi let out a big sigh, she hated being stuck in here, and now knowing she wasn't going to get to go home anytime soon she felt slightly depressed. "Hey Kens, it'll be ok. We will take it easy for the next couple days get you healing up nicely, and then hopefully we can bust you out early" Deeks said as he gave her a huge grin, trying to make her feel better. Then he remembered the surprise he had bought back with him.

"Kensi… close your eyes" Deeks whispered with excitement in his voice.

"Whyyyy? What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me? It's nothing bad… c'mon please…" Deeks pleaded.

Kensi finally gave in and closed those beautiful mis-matched eyes that Deeks loved so much. When she felt Deeks crawl up onto the bed with her she was a little worried that he was playing some kind of joke on her, but she needed to trust him. She felt him close to her face, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. "Okay… open" he whispered.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Deeks face close to hers, a huge goofy yet very cute smile on his face, and a chocolate bar held out in the palm of his hand.

"I love you" Kensi whispered softly.

"You talking to me… or the chocolate bar" Deeks joked.

"The chocolate of course!... Kidding! I love you Marty" she laughed.

"I love you too Princess" he smiled.

As he sat by her side he watched her devour the chocolate bar in a matter of seconds. Even when she was stuffing her face she was just so damn cute. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kensi, even if it meant spending the next few months, even years breaking down those walls that she tried to hide herself behind. If anyone could ever do that, it was going to be him.

When the nurse brought Kensi her dinner, Deeks decided he better head to the cafeteria and get himself some food, even though he didn't want to leave Kensi's side. He had to make sure that he was at the top of his game, after all he was going to be looking after her for the next few weeks, whether she liked it or not.

Deeks ate as quickly as he could and hurried back to be with Kensi. As he made his way through the seemingly never ending curtain he was greeted by a very happy Kensi Blye.

"Deeks!" she exclaimed. "Look I have jello" she said as she flashed a big grin.

"I can see that" he said as he returned a smile.

She pat the space on the bed beside her, "Come share it with me?" she asked, which almost sounded more like a demand. Deeks was more than happy to oblige.

When they had finished the jello, they snuggled down together, Kensi wrapping herself around Deeks resting her head in the crook of his neck. The warmth of her breath on his collar bone making him shiver a little. Cuddling together like this had become so natural for the two of them, like it was always meant to be this way…

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review! P.S Hope you like the jello bit (for thos who remember the jello scene from Personal). Btw that was not easy to write coz us New Zealanders call it Jelly, not Jello lol.**_

_**Review Review Review. Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Deeks was abruptly woken by a violent shaking of what felt like an earthquake, only to realise that Kensi was having another nightmare and thrashing around wildly in his arms.

"Kensi… Kensi wake up" Deeks said panicking a little, almost yelling to try and wake her. He climbed off the bed and gripped her hand tight in his. "Kens, you're okay baby, I got you just wake up" he pleaded as he placed his other hand on her shoulder trying to shake her awake.

With that Kensi sat bolt upright, "Don't touch me!" she screamed as she ripped her hand away from Deeks, thinking she was still trapped inside her nightmare.

Seeing the pain and fear in Kensi's eyes, the trembling of her body and hearing the quickened pace of her breathing, it all broke Deeks heart. All he wanted to do was make it all go away. Make her feel safe. "Kens, it's okay, it's me Deeks, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he whispered reaching his hand out to her. But Kensi was hesitant. Being stuck in that room again, with that monster, that murderer. The man who shot her. It scared her to death having to relive that moment over and over in her dreams.

"Deeks" she whimpered as tears started to stream down her beautiful face.

"Hey… hey it's ok don't cry, I'm right here" he whispered as he climbed back onto the bed pulling her into a tight embrace. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he lifted her face to meet her eyes with his ocean blue ones. " I will do everything and anything I can to help you Kensi, all I want is to protect you, make you feel safe. Please let me in, let me help you. You don't have to do this alone okay, you and I, we are a team, and I mean that in every way, not just our partnership" he told her looking deep into her breathtakingly gorgeous eyes now filled with fear and sorrow.

Kensi tried hard to hold back her tears, "I… I keep dreaming th… that I'm back there Deeks, and that he's going to kill me. It scares me so much. We face situations like this all the time. I..I don't know why this is affecting me so much, I've always been able to shake it off but this time… this time is different somehow" Kensi sobbed, holding tightly onto Deeks.

"Maybe it's different now because you're different Kens. Your life has had some changes, it's not just your life anymore. It's _our_ life. You and I are in this together. Our lives are intertwined, they have been for the past few years, but now even more so. I guess maybe it's harder now, coz you have more to lose" Deeks explained, his voice so reassuring.

"As much as I hate to admit it I think you're right Deeks" Kensi laughed trying to lighten the mood a little. "The whole time all I could think about was never getting to see you again, and how you would feel if I… If I was killed".

"You'll get through this Kens, I promise you, I will be here for you every step of the way. Whatever you need, I'm here okay" Deeks whispered sweetly as he kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"What did I do to deserve a man like you Marty"

"The fact that you're smoking hot probably has something to do with it" Deeks laughed.

"Funny Deeks" she said giving him a light punch in the arm.

Kensi snuggled up to Deeks, feeling safe with his strong muscular arms wrapped around her. Protecting her from everything. Whether she liked it or not he was her protector. She would never admit to him, but secretly sometimes she loved that he had that primal instinct to protect his girl. It was really quite cute, even though she didn't always need protecting. After all she was Bad Ass Kensi Marie Blye.

"Deeks" she whispered.

"Yeah Kens"

"Promise me you will wake me up if I start having nightmares again"

"Sure thing Princess, I promise. Get some sleep babe, tomorrow we will get you up and about you will need your strength. Don't worry about anything, I'll be right by your side the whole night okay, I got you" Deeks whispered to her.

He always knew just what to say to make her smile, make her feel safe, feel loved. He was one amazing man.

"I love you Marty" said softly as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Deeks held her tight in his arms. He hoped she would sleep through the night, but would be ready to help her fight off her demons if need be.

"I love you too Kensi, more than anything in this world" he whispered as he too closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

With a new day, came new hope. Kensi was feeling so much better, and the pain from her bullet wound had lessened significantly. She looked up lovingly at the man who had her wrapped in his arms. He had held her tight all through the night, making her feel calm and safe. She gently stroked the scuff on his cheek, smiling at the peaceful look on his face as he slept.

"Morning sleepy head" she whispered as he began to open his eyes.

"Hey Princess… how'd you sleep?"

"Much better, thanks to you Marty" she replied.

"What for Kens?" Deeks asked looking a little confused.

"For everything, for being here for me… for being _you_" she smiled up at him.

"Anytime, whatever you need, you can count on me partner" he whispered as he softly kissed the top of her head.

As Deeks got up to freshen himself up in the bathroom, a nurse entered through the curtain. "Morning Miss Blye, how are we feeling today?" the nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm feeling great today, but I'll be so much happier when I can get out of here" Kensi laughed.

"I can understand that, but you are so lucky to have someone by your side every step of the way"

"Yeah, Deeks is one of a kind" Kensi smiled.

"I brought your breakfast" she said, placing a covered tray on the rolling table next to the bed. "Plain old toast and cereal I'm afraid" she said with a small smile.

"Better than Kensi's usual of coffee and donuts" Deeks piped up as he re-entered the room laughing a little.

"I'll leave you guys to it then, enjoy, buzz if you need anything" and with that the nurse left through the curtains.

Deeks sat in the lounger next to the bed as Kensi wolfed down her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in a week. "Woah slow down there Kens, you'll choke" he said with a huge goofy grin on his face. Kensi looked over at him with a cute little shy smile on her face. God she was gorgeous! He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms forever. To marry her. Have kids with her.

"Deeks?" she said, snapping him out of his little daydream.

"Yeah Kens"

"Can you help me into the shower?" she asked, trying to hide the little bit of vulnerability she was feeling with letting him know she needed help.

Sensing this, Deeks decided it was best to not make a joke about it. "Sure Kens, what do you need me to do?"

"I just need help getting the bandages off, I can't move my shoulder enough yet"

"Alright, I'll go turn the shower on and then come help you okay" he whispered sweetly as he gave her beautiful soft lips a loving kiss.

She couldn't help admiring how sensitive Deeks was being with her feelings. Knowing she was vulnerable and not making the normal dirty jokes he would have about the shower. The more she got to see this side of him, the more she fell for him.

Deeks helped her with her bandages and checked the temperature of the shower. "Are you okay by yourself now Kens?" he asked, a small bit of concern in his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Yeah Deeks, I'll be fine" she whispered giving him a sweet smile and a soft kiss on his jaw that melted his heart sending a slight shiver over his body.

"Alright, If you're sure" he said hesitantly.

"I'm sure Deeks, go get yourself some breakfast"

"Okay Princess, I love you"

"I love you too Marty" she said with a big smile on her beautiful face. Deeks couldn't help but notice that little sparkle back in her gorgeous mis-matched eyes. He felt like his Kensi was almost back, and he couldn't have been more happy.

After Deeks speedily shovelled down some breakfast and a mediocre cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria, he rushed back to Kensi's room to make sure she was ok after her shower. As he made his way through the curtain, he noticed Kensi was still in the bathroom.

"Kens, are you ok in there?" he called through the locked door.

"Uh.. yeah Deeks…I…I'm fine, just having a bit of trouble" she said, her voice muffled through the singlet she had somehow tangled herself up in trying to get it over her head with one arm.

"Do you need me to help?"

"No…I'm fine… and I'm kinda not wearing a lot" she called out continuing the struggle with her singlet.

"Kens, c'mon its nothing I haven't seen before, just let me help you" he pleaded, hearing her struggling on the other side of the door.

"Okay" Kensi agreed as she made her way to the door, trying to unlock it while tangled in her own clothes.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kensi, wearing nothing but her underwear and a tight white singlet wrapped around her neck and shoulders in some kind of strange tangled mess.

"Deeks!" she cried out.

"Sorry Kens, I couldn't help it, but you look very cute" he told her as he approached her gently sliding the singlet over her head. He took her left arm, careful not to hurt her injured shoulder. As gently as he possibly could, he slid the singlet up her arm and onto her shoulder, continuing over her head so that she could then slide her right arm in too. He softly caressed down her waist to her hips as he pulled down her singlet, sending a small shiver down her spine that did not go unnoticed.

Kensi reached up and stroked his scruffy cheek, pulling his face closer to softly press her lips on his. The taste of his sweet kiss making her feel a little dizzy.

"Deeks, can you please help me with my jeans" she asked, looking deep into his eyes, allowing him to see her vulnerability this time. A gesture that was greatly appreciated by him.

Without a joke, Deeks bent down slightly, giving her his shoulder to lean on as he helped her into her jeans.

"You look beautiful, as always Kensi" he whispered. "Okay, are you ready to go for a walk?"

"Let's do this!" she said very excited about getting out and about.

"My lady" Deeks said, as he presented his arm to his beautiful woman, ready to tackle the hospital hallways and get Kensi back on her feet again…


	16. Chapter 16

"Now just take it easy okay Kens, don't wear yourself out" Deeks told her, that over protective tone back in his voice.

"I'm fine Deeks, I got shot in the shoulder not the legs, I can still walk fine" Kensi replied trying to let him know that she could do it by herself. Typical stubborn Kensi.

"I know Kens, I know, I'm just trying to help. You lost a lot of blood remember. I'm here if you need me okay" he said, letting go of her and stepping away a bit. He knew how stubborn she could be so he thought it best to let her have some space and do this on her own. He would be there for her if she needed, he would have her back. He always did.

After a good hour worth of wandering the corridors they strolled out into the hospital courtyard where they took a seat on a small park bench. It felt good to get some fresh air. Kensi had been cooped up in that hospital bed for too long. And Deeks never wanted to leave her side for more than a few minutes.

Deeks got up and made his way over to a garden bed full of beautiful flowers. He carefully selected the prettiest and the best smelling one. He walked back over to Kensi and knelt in front of her, "A beautiful flower, for an even more beautiful woman" he said with the cheesiest grin on his face.

Kensi couldn't help but let out a small giggle. That was so unlike her. But something about Deeks, and the way he was with her just turned her into a little school girl. She looked lovingly up at him, returning his smile, as she tucked the flower behind her ear. A smile that melted Deeks heart. He loved nothing more than seeing her smile. And being the one to make her do that made it all the more wonderful.

"Shall we continue?" Deeks asked as he reached out to take her hand. Kensi gladly accepted and they continued their stroll through the hospital. As they neared Kensi's room, she started to feel a little light headed and she grabbed onto Deeks arm.

"Kens, you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah…I …I'm okay, I think I've just had enough for today" she replied. "I think I need a nap"

As he sat in the lounger beside the bed watching her sleep he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his scruff covered face. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He couldn't possibly love her anymore. His heart belonged to her, she was the one for him and he knew it. Somehow maybe he always knew it deep down, but with all they had been through together it had become more clear to him.

As Deeks eyes began to close there was a rustling noise at the curtain and Sam and Callen appeared. "Shhh, she's just gone to sleep" he told the guys as he gestured for them to follow him out into the hall.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Much better, I think the Doc will let her go home soon"

"That's great news!" Callen added in. "Now, we need to have a little talk…" he said waving his hand around to include the three of them.

Oh god! Deeks swallowed the lump in his throat. This is it. The guys are gonna kill him for getting involved with Kensi. He knew this was coming, but he never thought he would be this worried.

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Sam questioned.

God this feels so much like a suspect interrogation Deeks thought to himself. "Well it kinda just happened, It had been coming for a while I think but we were both in denial. We finally just stopped lying to ourselves and took that leap" Deeks explained.

"Just between us Deeks, don't you dare tell Kens, but I think you are good for her, you are what she needs in her life" Callen smiled. "But make no mistake, if you hurt her in any way we will not hesitate to break some limbs… okay" he laughed giving Deeks cheek a small tap with the palm of his hand.

Deeks wasn't sure whether he was serious, or just joking around. Either way Callen was a scary dude, and he wasn't about to test that out.

"She's like a little sister to us" Sam piped up.

"Don't worry guys, I will take good care of her okay, I love her" Deeks said. Woah.. he actually just admitted that to the guys. He opened himself up for a whole load of jokes there. "I would never dream of hurting Kensi, ever, all I want to do is protect her and make her happy".

"We don't doubt that for a second Deeks, you're a good guy" Sam smiled reassuringly. And with his best hard ass seal face he added in, "Just don't forget, we know how to dispose of bodies so they can never be found". Sam couldn't help but laugh at the look on Deeks face. "Don't worry Deeks, you're good. We're not gonna kill you…. Yet".

Deeks laughed somewhat nervously. "She's safe with me guys, I promise you" he smiled.

"Alright Deeks, well tell Kensi we dropped in to say hi okay" Callen said, and he and Sam made their way to the door.

"Thanks guys" Deeks yelled after them. He was glad Kensi wasn't awake to see that. Knowing her she would either finding it really hilarious that they were threating Deeks if she hurt her, or she would be pissed that they were being over protective. He was glad that he had their approval. He looked up to Sam and Callen, it meant a lot to him that they thought he was good for Kensi. Now that the grilling was over Deeks could relax. He sat by Kensi's bedside in the lounger reading a surf magazine. Quietly smiling to himself at the way things were falling into place. Life was great…

* * *

_**Ok so I managed to bang out another chapter before I leave for my wedding. I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited 'talk'!**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming they are much appreciated! Thanks**_


	17. Chapter 17

Deeks sat in the recliner next to Kensi's bedside, munching on the sandwich he had purchased from the hospital cafeteria. He watched her as she slept peacefully, admiring her beauty. She had to be the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. He couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped from his lips as she made her little snorting pig noises, it was just too cute. As he finished off his sandwich, a nurse appeared at the curtain with Kensi's breakfast.

"Oh, is she still asleep? Should I bring this back later?" the nurse asked Deeks as she pointed to the tray of food.

"No, it's okay, just leave it here, I'm sure she will be awake soon… Thanks" Deeks replied with a smile.

"Okay, well buzz if she needs anything" she said as she disappeared back through the curtain.

He looked over towards Kensi as she started to stir. "Deeks… How long have you been up" she whispered hoarsely as she shuffled around in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Only a little while, the nurse came in just before and bought you breakfast" he told her as he got up and brought the tray over to her.

"Greeeat" Kensi said sarcastically.

"I know the food here sucks Kens, but hopefully you'll be able to get out of here soon and I have a little surprise for you" he smiled up at her with that cute goofy smile she loved so much.

"Oohhh what is it?"

"You have to eat your breakfast first"

"What am I, a child Deeks?" Kensi glared at him.

"Of course not princess" Deeks smiled reassuringly. "I just don't want to ruin your appetite"

"Is it donuts? Sweets! Chocolate!" she started guessing excitedly.

Deeks just laughed at her, she was so cute. He had to admit she was a bit like a child when it came to her and her junk food addiction. He grinned as he watched her shovel down her breakfast as fast as she possibly could so that she could feed her addiction. He loved everything about the woman he saw before him. Her strength, her determination, her vulnerability that only he gets to see, her beautiful mis-matched eyes, her body… every little thing about her, he loved it.

As she finished the last mouthful of her toast she looked at Deeks with anticipation. Grinning like a child. Deeks reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicious treat and dropped it into Kensi's eagerly awaiting hand.

"You got me a twinkie!" she exclaimed as she ripped the wrapper open and devoured the delicious spongy cream filled treat.

"Are you up for another walk today Kens?"

"Definitely! I'm sick of this bed" she grumbled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Callen and Sam came by yesterday when you were sleeping, they said to say hi" Deeks smiled down at Kensi.

"Awww I'm bummed I was asleep… I kinda miss the guys" Kensi admitted.

"I'm sure they will be back to visit you soon" Deeks said. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

As much as Kensi wanted to prove that she was fine and could do things on her own she felt like Deeks needed her to let him help. His protective and caring side was one of the things she really loved about him. Although it went against her tough ninja assassin personality to let anyone help her with simple tasks, she decided that she would let Deeks have this moment to be in control. Her shoulder was still a little sore, and her movement wasn't one hundred percent either.

"Yes please Marty" she replied, much to his surprise.

"Really? Okay… you choose some clothes and let me know what you want me to help with"

As Kensi rummaged through the bag of clothes that Nell had collected for her a few days earlier and given to Deeks she found a comfy pair of jeans and a tight long sleeve tee. Deeks waited on the bed until she wanted help, reading a magazine while she showered.

"Deeks, I need your help now" she called out.

Those words just melted Deeks heart. Did she just say need? Not want but need? Knowing that Kensi needed him made Deeks feel happier than he had felt in such a long time.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah Kens, I'm coming" he called as he lept off the hospital bed to her aid.

When he entered the bathroom the sight of Kensi in her underwear made his heart jump. It took all he had in him to keep his hands to himself. All he wanted to do was caress her gorgeous body. Plant sweet kisses on her soft tanned skin, make her tingle with excitement at the feel of his lips. No Deeks. Behave yourself. He had to help Kensi, not make things harder for her. She needed him to be there for her.

"What do you need me to do Sugarbear?" he grinned. There was that word again. Need. That would take a bit of getting used to. But he liked it. He liked that she needed him.

As Deeks helped her slip into her tight jeans that made her slender legs look even more sexy than he thought possible, she ran her finger tips over the scruff on his cheek. His ocean blue eyes met mis-matched brown, and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips savouring the sweet taste of his girl, Kensi. And that's when it hit him. He _had_ to marry her, he would do whatever it took to keep her for the rest of his life. Not just some undercover op this time, after all that was how this all began…

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please keep up the reviews!**_

_**I'm looking at wrapping this up in a few chapters, let me know if you are keen to keep reading, i have some ideas for a sequel. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for taking the time to read!**_


	18. Chapter 18

As they walked hand in hand through the hospital corridors Deeks thoughts were miles away. He had only one thing on his mind. How on earth was he going to get Kensi to agree to marry him? He knew it was going to take a lot of hard work, patience and persistence to even get her to consider the idea after what Jack did to her. Deeks didn't even know Jack but he hated him for hurting Kensi the way he did. Deeks was prepared to make it his mission to break down those last few walls Kensi kept around her heart and make her his wife.

"Is everything okay Deeks?" Kensi asked, breaking the long silence and waking him from his little daydream.

"Yeah, everything's fine Kens, why wouldn't it be?" he replied with a smile.

"You've been really quiet, it's not like you, usually I have to threaten to shoot you to shut you up" Kensi laughed.

"I was just thinking about stuff is all"

"About what?" Kensi probed.

He stopped walking and pulled her close, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Thinking about how much I love you" he whispered sweetly. Kensi couldn't hide the blush the crept over her cheeks.

"I love you too Deeks, more than anything"

They continued their stroll through the hallways and out into the courtyard for some fresh air and sunshine. As they sat together on a bench Deeks put his arm around her and bought her close to him. They sat together in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's embrace. And then came something Deeks did not expect.

"Deeks" she whispered softly. "Do you ever think about the future"

"Yeah sometimes, why?"

"Since I… since I got shot I've been thinking about it a lot" Kensi confessed.

"Anything in particular or just the future in general?" Deeks questioned.

"Everything really, like…" Kensi hesitated for a moment, scared about opening up and telling Deeks her true feelings and desires.

"It's okay Kens, go on… I won't laugh, I promise"

"Like if my life has turned out how I imagined, what more do I want… do I want to… maybe get married someday, do I want to start a family… you know that kinda stuff. Do you ever think about things like that?"

"Sometimes I do yeah, and for the record I think you would make a great mother to your little ninja assassins" Deeks laughed. He knew making a joke would help her feel more at ease talking about things that weren't so easy for her.

"_Our_ ninja assassins" she said grinning at the shocked expression on his face. "Deeks, if I'm going to have kids I wouldn't want them with anyone else"

That confession warmed Deeks heart and put a huge smile on his scruffy yet gorgeous face. "You… you want to have kids… together?" Deeks asked still slightly shocked at what he had just heard pass Kensi beautiful lips. No way had he ever thought she would want to have kids with him.

"I guess getting shot and nearly dying puts things in perspective, I don't want to miss out on all those things, I want to have a family, I want us to be a family" Kensi whispered as she looked deep into his cerulean eyes. Opening up to him like that was so hard for her, she didn't want him to leave her like Jack did. Even though Kensi knew Deeks was nothing like Jack, she couldn't help but feel a little cautious. Deeks could see it in her eyes. His respect and admiration for her grew with every word she said. She was so strong, and despite having her heart ripped out of her chest once before she was willing to take that leap to find true happiness.

"Kens, I know this isn't easy for you, but I promise you I will never… ever hurt you. You are all I need in this world to be happy and I want to be the one to mend your heart. I know it sounds ridiculously cheesy but I feel like we were meant to be together Kens, when I'm with you I feel whole, like you are the part of me that I have been missing all my life. And when you are ready to take that leap I will be right here by your side okay 'you jump, I jump'" Deeks whispered to her, trying hard to fight back tears of pure happiness at letting out all his feelings to her.

"Did you just quote Titanic at me Deeks?" Kensi laughed. "You're so sweet, I would marry you in a heartbeat Marty"

"Seriously!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm serious… but just so you know I expect a magical proposal"

"Of course" Deeks grinned. "I will blow your mind, just you wait!" And with that Deeks stood up, pulling Kensi up with him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You won't regret this Kens, I swear to you" he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, making a blush creep over her skin once more.

"I'm sure I won't, I love you Marty"

"I love you too Kensi"


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed since they had their conversation in the hospital courtyard about the future, Deeks was feeling confident that the plan he had come up with was going to melt Kensi's heart. He had it all figured out, he couldn't wait to see the smile on her beautiful face and the look in her gorgeous eyes as he popped the question.

Kensi had been back at work for a little over a fortnight, but today was her first day back in the field, and boy was she glad. After a few weeks of hitting the gym to get back to being Bad Ass Blye, she was hanging out to kick some criminal ass. Lucky her, the day had been eventful as they got to wrap up a case. Deeks being the gentleman that he was let Kensi take all the glory chasing down the bad guy, he just stayed by her side if she needed him. Kensi didn't hesitate to clock the guy when he resisted arrest, much to the amusement of Deeks. God he had missed that sexy bad ass side of her.

After the interrogation, skilfully completed by Callen and Sam and the mountain of paper work they all pitched in on was done, they all decided that drinks were in order. To celebrate the return of Bad Ass Blye. Everyone was in, even Hetty.

Later that night they all met at a bar, Kensi felt a little too flashy in her tight black dress and matching heels. But Deeks had insisted they roll up looking really hot. She knew something was up, but wasn't entirely sure what he was up to.

Throughout the night they all indulged in a number of drinks and light conversation. Deeks as usual oozed charm and had all the ladies laughing at his jokes. But his attention was focused mainly on one woman. Kensi. He was beginning to get fidgety waiting for the right time to put his plan into action but for Deeks, that time couldn't come fast enough.

As it got later, the bar became more crowded the team decided that they would call it a night. Kensi and Deeks said goodnight to the rest of the team as they headed for the car. Deeks seemed very anxious on the ride home, and Kensi was confused when he turned off away from the route back to Kensi's apartment.

"Deeks? Where are we going?" she asked, a little confused and very curious.

"You'll see soon Princess, I have something I want you to see" he replied mysteriously, careful not to reveal too much.

A few minutes later they arrived at the beach where Deeks liked to surf. "It's a little late to show off your surfing skills Marty" she laughed.

"Trust me it's something way better than watching me kill it in the waves, although I'm sure you enjoy checking out my hot body" he chuckled.

As they wandered down the beach thoughts ran through Kensi's mind about what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow when they had the weekend to relax. There was enough light from the moon to see where they were going but she couldn't really make out much else.

"Okay, we are nearly there, just wait here for a moment okay, and close your eyes" Deeks told her.

"Deeks?"

"Kens, just do this for me please"

"Okay, but make it quick, I'm getting cold"

Before Deeks rushed off a few metres down the beach he wrapped his jacket around Kensi's shoulders. "No peeking!" he yelled as he neared the spot he had set up earlier. Kensi could hear him rustling around in the sand, wondering what on earth he could be doing and now she too was starting to feel nervous. He made his way back up to her and led her down closer to the waves.

"Okay Kens, stand right here and wait for me to tell you to open your eyes okay"

"Okay Marty"

He stood behind her with his hands placed gently around her waist. "Alright, you can open them" he whispered sweetly in her ear, sending a little shiver down her spine.

As Kensi slowly opened her eyes she saw lights flickering in the sand. As her eyes adjusted she realised what they were. They were candles, placed strategically in the sand around a whole bunch of sea shells. As the candles illuminated the area Kensi could see a pattern in the shells and then it hit her. The shells spelt out 'Marry Me Kensi?'. Tears started to form in her eyes and she had no desire to try and hold them back.

"Oh Marty" she whispered as she turned to face him. He was now down on one knee. He took her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. He looked up, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes meeting her beautiful mis matched brown ones.

His voice was a little shaky as he began to speak. "Kensi Marie Blye, you are the most amazing, strong, confident and beautiful woman I have ever known. You are my partner and my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without you by my side. I love you with all my heart. Will you be my wife?"

Kensi made no effort to stop the tears of happiness that now rolled down her cheeks, it felt like she was in a dream. Her reply was sweet and simple.

"Yes, of course I will Marty, nothing in this world would make me happier"…

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story you guys are great! Sadly we have reached the end, but keep on the look out, there may be a sequel soon. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and Deeks proposal to Kensi, let me know what you thought.**_

_**Thanks again everyone for your amazing reviews!**_

_**Beka.**_


End file.
